


Nomadic Teenage Cryptid

by fearfullyfabulou5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Driving, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Steven Universe Future, Road Trips, Self-Discovery, Steven is a cryptid, road trip more like road tripping am i right hahahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfullyfabulou5/pseuds/fearfullyfabulou5
Summary: A collection of short one-shots about Steven's adventures on the road. Partially inspired by thestuffedalligator's post thread on tumblr. Working title.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Nomadic Teenage Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

> In Which Steven Runs From The Law (and his problems)

“So, I’m on patrol with Donaldson, right? And we get this dispatch to go after a speeding vehicle. Completely normal. Get maybe ten, twelve speeders a week minimum.

“Anyways, we clock the car, real nice, 96’ Supremo, halfway down 4th. Driver spots us, and just starts booking it! Thank God they didn’t hit anyone, no property damage, nothing, but they wouldn’t slow down for the moon.

“Eventually, we chase ‘em out past the city limits, start gettin’ close to the Turnpike. Donaldson’s getting worried ‘cause we’ve seen some pretty bad crashes out there over the years. 

“But then this crazy asshole, God save ‘em, does some straight-up Formula 1 shit, and the damn Dondai leaps into the air, clears three lanes of cars, and lands on the other side unscathed! It was like something out of an action film. Never seen anyone drift so damn hard in my life.”

“We… we didn’t bother chasing ‘em after that. And I just really wanted to tell whoever was behind the wheel of that car, congratulations. You’ve simultaneously become the best and worst driver in the world. Nice touch with the sticker.”

**Author's Note:**

> pearl: fuck the police  
> steven: fuck the police?  
> the police: fuck this
> 
> sorry this is so short


End file.
